


Night Mist

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Robots Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did someone order robot snuggles? No? Here you go, anyways. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Just because.
> 
> Slightly inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gE1FCNFG40). <3

Drift stretched his legs, shivering as he did so. It was getting chilly and he sought for warmth that wafted from the body next to him. He loved post-coital snuggles; nothing was better than that. Oh, well, that would’ve been a little white lie but you get the point, yes?

When being a Decepticon, he hadn’t had many opportunities to get this close with anyone after a heated session of interface – there were only a handful of times where he’d been able to bury himself against another warm body, to be enveloped by the other’s arms, to be held close and forget all the problems for a single night.

Until now, no-one’s given him such good snuggles as Wing had in his life, the white mech being a warm jet who managed to keep the warmth within his body, unlike Drift who was a speedster model. Wing’s snuggles were the best.

“Good?” the knight asked, his voice thick and gruff as he tightened the embrace.

Drift replied with a satisfied hum and snuggled closer, gently bumping his forehead against Wing’s chin. The feeling in his spark was like the mist that descended every night on the deserted plain of Theophany; warm and serene, quiet and still. The hands on his back stroke him couple of times before coming to a halt, just staying there.

Wing smiled and planted a chaste kiss on the top of Drift’s head, the feeling of the bi-colored mech’s limp spike sliding slightly against his inner thigh as he moved made his smile even bigger. He lifted his left hand from the grounder’s back to pet one of his finials, his fingers running up one edge, the tip caught between his thumb and two fingers as he fondled with it.

A deep, lazy purr vibrated from Drift’s engine as he leaned his head to the touch, revealing his face from its hiding place in the white mech’s neck. That gave Wing a great opening to peck him tenderly on the lips – just a small, closed mouth kiss, nothing more.

Wing felt like he floated on the seventh level of heaven. With their lips still pressed together, he murmured, “Never let go.” That was directed to both himself and Drift and his arms wound up tighter just a tad bit more to emphasize the meaning of his words.

“Never”, Drift whispered back and allowed himself to be closed away from the surrounding world.


End file.
